¡Las preguntas de MLP!
by Tatiana Aponte
Summary: Rainbow: Aceptamos cualquier pregunta, todo lo diremos con la verdad Applejack: Los retos serán pan comido Pinkie: ¡LOS MOMENTOS, MUY DIVERTIDOS! Fluttershy: Deben ser cuidadosos con lo que dicen Twilight: Preguntas listas ok Rarity: Todas estaremos encantadas con responder sus preguntas bronys y pegasisters Tatiana, PrincessNana10 y Beastboy08: ¡SOLO AQUÍ EN FANFICTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola, a todos los fans bronys y pegasisters, hoy estamos aquí con mi primo que va a decir su nombre artístico para fanfiction, saluda beastboy08**

Beastboy08: ¡Como les va!, Yo voy a ayudar a mi prima a hacer las preguntas a los personajes, y ustedes pueden mandarnos reviews con preguntas para hacer

Gracias mi querido primo ahora sin más preámbulos, ah otra cosa también me puede hacer preguntas a MÍ y a Beastboy08, ahora si quisieras presentarles a 6 ponys muy especiales, pero primero vamos a presentar el escenario donde se efectuaran estas preguntas o entrevistas

Con ustedes primero a la fantástica AUTORA Y ESCRITORA TATIANA APONTE:

De un extremo del escenario sale una adolecente, alta, de cabello largo hasta la cintura café oscuro, ojos negros, con un vestido negro llegando por encima de las rodillas sin mangas, con cuello de V, tacones negros

Tatiana: Hola que tal, yo soy Tatiana Aponte, autora y escritora de este fic, conmigo estará el fantástico próximo escritor de fanfiction Beastboy08

De otro extremo del escenario sale un niño, pre-adolecente con pelo corto café oscuro, ojos del mismo tono, con un esmoquin negro y corbata, y zapatos negros

Beastboy08: ¡HOLA BRONYS Y PEGASISTERS!, Yo soy el máximo, el increíble, el talentoso, el guapísimo, que se me olvida

Tatiana: El Charlatán

Beastboy08: Si eso, (10 segundos después) ¡OYE!

Tatiana: Jajajajaja, es broma eres tan bobo que siempre caes en ella

Beastboy08: En fin, yo voy a ayudar a Tatiana con las preguntas del fic, pero ustedes también pueden dejar preguntas en los comentarios ahora ya llegando al punto de tanta cháchara

Tatiana: Vamos a dar la bienvenida a las 6 ponis mas increíbles de Equestria aquí están, portadoras de los elementos de la amistad

Beastboy08: ¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE, RARITY, FLUTTHERSHY, RAINBOW DASH, PINKIE PIE Y ULTIMA PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE APPLEJACK!

Tatiana: ¡QUIERES DEJARME HABLAR POR UN (PIIIIII) SEGUNDO!

Beastboy08: 0.0... ¡Ah se me olvidaba si alguien dice una palabrota será silenciado por el pitico, hay menores de edad viendo esto!

Tatiana: Eres un... Sabes que vamos al punto, ¡Aquí están las 6 ponis yeguas preferidas de los televidentes!

En medio del escenario una plataforma sale y aparecen 6 ponis en ella, Primero está un alicornio con ojos violetas morados, crin y cola zafiro azulado moderado y franjas violeta moderado y rosa concentrado, piel lavanda grisácea, con una cutie Mark de una gran estrella morada y otras a su lado blancas pequeñas en su flanco . Le sigue un unicornio con ojos azules, crin y cola índigo, y piel gris claro, con una cutie Mark de tres diamantes en su flanco. Le sigue un Pegaso con ojos Calipso oscuro, crin y cola rosa pálido, piel amarillo claro y una cutie Mark de tres mariposas rosas en su flanco. Le sigue otro Pegaso con ojos cereza moderada, crin y cola de los colores del arco iris, piel azul muy claro, con una cutie Mark de una nube y un rayo de rojo, amarillo y azul. Le sigue una pony terrestre con ojos celestes, crin y cola esponjados rosa-magenta, piel rosa, y una cutie Mark de tres globos amarillos y azul en su flanco. Le sigue otra pony terrestre con ojos verdes, crin y cola amarillo canario, piel ámbar naranja, pecas naranjas muy claras y una cutie Mark de tres manzanas rojas.

Twilight: Hola a todos, es un gusto, yo soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, próxima gobernante de Equestria y elemento de la magia

Rarity: Hola queridos lectores, yo soy Rarity, la pony con mas estilo en todo Ponyville, y el elemento de la generosidad

Rainbow:(volando por encima de mí y de Beastboy08) En tus sueños Rarity tu eres la mas extraña de Ponyville, yo soy Rainbow Dash la pony mas cool y rápida de Equestria, además elemento de lealtad

Fluttershy: (con la cabeza abajo y voz igual de baja) mph, Ho-hola yo soy Flu-tthershy, elemento de la bondad

Pinkie: (Saltando de arriba a abajo) ¡HOLA, YO SOY PINKIE PIE, ME GUSTA VER A LOS BRONYS Y PEGASISTERS FELICES, A USTEDES TAMBIEN LES GUSTA AMIGAS, A MI SI, YA LES CONTE QUE SOY EL ELEMENTO DE LA RISA, HOY HICE UN NUEVO CUPCAKE (alguien le tapa la boca, Gracias a Dios)

Applejack: Calma pastelito, Hola yo soy Applejack, me gusta cosechar manzanas con mi familia, soy el elemento de la honestidad

Beastboy08: Bienvenidas, estamos hoy aquí para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas de mi parte y de Tatiana

Tatiana: Esperamos que las respondan honestamente, y también se les dará un reto que tendrán que hacer o si no tendrán una penitencia

Beastboy08: (apunto de hablar)

Tatiana: ¡CALLATE YO PROSIGO!

Beastboy08: (cierra la boca)

Tatiana: Gracias, En el primer capítulo aparecerán solo ustedes, pero también en los siguientes voy meter a otros ponys como las princesas de Equestria, muy bien comencemos

**Beastboy08: Para Rainbow, porque tu melena es multicolor**

Rainbow: Lo herede de mi padre

Applejack: Y porque tu madre comió muchas manzanas zapp cuando estaba embarazada, me lo dijo mi abuela

**Tatiana: Twilight que se siente ser un alicornio, ¿sabías que en la 4 temporada serás la más poderosa de todas las princesas?**

Twilight: Pues al principio, me sentí confundida, pues no sabía qué hacer o como actuar siendo princesa, pero luego tuve el apoyo de mis amigas, y bueno sabía que era poderosa pero hay veremos que sucede Tatis

Tatiana: Pero ya está confirmado, lo leí en la wiki de mlp

**Beastboy08: Fluttershy, muchos fans dicen que tuviste una infancia traumática, además eres la única que no se sabe mucho de su pasado, ni siquiera se sabe de algún familiar, que puedes decirnos**

Fluttershy: (se arrodillo y empezó a llorar desesperadamente)

Tatiana: (la abrazo y empezó a consolarla) Ya Fluttershy, déjalo salir, confía en tu amiga Tatis, (dirigiéndome hacia el soquete que le dijo eso) ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO, NO TIENES CORAZON, ERES UN INSENCIBLE, PERO A TI TE DA LO MISMO!

Beastboy08: Lo lamento de verdad Fluttershy, no era mi intención, dejaremos las preguntas hasta aquí, si quieren pueden dejarnos reviews con más preguntas y/o retos para los personajes, también tendremos una invitada especial, y por favor no me maten por la última pregunta lo hice sin intención

Tatiana: Denle todos los mensajes de odio que puedan, nos veremos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooola, bronys y pegasisters, recibí muchos reviews el capitulo pasado, con muchas preguntas ah y quiero presentarles a alguien, que nos va a acompañar a mí y Beastboy08, la próxima escritora de fanfiction mi prima y hermana mayor de Beastboy08, démosle un aplauso a PrincessNana10**

**Del centro del escenario, en la plataforma sale una niña pre-adolecente, con cabello café obscuro hasta la espalda y una balaca negra y ojos del mismo tono café que su pelo, trae una camiseta negra que en el centro dice "SEXY" con cuello de V que deja ver sus hombros, trae un jean azul obscuro, con botines negros, es mayor que Beastboy08 pero menor que Tatiana**

Tatiana: Hola Princess, donde has estado pequeña traviesa

Beastboy08: Si hermana, te perdiste en el primer capitulo

PrincessNana10: No me van a creer si se los digo, pero encontré un portal a Equestria, y le hice un par de grabaciones a diferentes ponys con encuestas, ¿Quieren verlas?

Tatiana y Beastboy08: ¡Claro que sí!, y los lectores también

PrincessNana10: Muy bien, ah y Beastboy08, el hecho de que no estuviera aquí no significa que no sepa que hiciste (Le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) eso es por haber hecho llorar a Fluttershy

Beastboy08: (le sale un chichón muy atractivo) ya me disculpe no van a perdonarme, y además ¿Quien te dijo?

PrincessNana10: Me lo conto un pajarito

Beastboy08: (voltea a ver a Tatiana) Fuiste tú, no chismosa

Tatiana: (silbando una tonada pegajosa) ¡¿YO, no sería capaz?!

Beastboy08: Si, como no, hágase la santa paloma mija

PrincessNana08: Bueno ya, vamos a ver la grabación ok

_**Video **_

_La cara de PrincessNana10 esta fijo en la cámara, ella se da cuenta de que está grabando y empieza a hablar_

_PrincessNana10: ¡Ah!, Hola a todos mi nombre es PrincessNana10, soy hermana de Beastboy08 y prima de la autora del fic Tatiana, hoy descubrí un portal a Equestria, y decidí venir a hacerle una entrevistas a los ponys más reconocidos, además de las mane 6_

_La cámara enfoca en las puertas del Palacio de Canterlot, se abren mágicamente, e ingresa a una habitación con varios guardias a su alrededor, uno de ellos empieza a decir algo_

_Guardia: Con ustedes, la humana PrincessNana10_

_La cámara se enfoca hacia 3 alicornios, en la mitad esta el más alto con ojos magenta grisáceo, crin y cola azul, verde, morado, rosa y su pelo volaba por el aire, piel fucsia grisáceo y una cutie Mark de un sol en su flanco. La mediana, con ojos turquesa moderado, crin y cola azul cobalto moderado volando por el aire, piel azul zafiro obscuro y una cutie Mark de una luna. Le sigue la más pequeña entre las tres, con ojos violeta grisáceo, crin y cola violeta obscuro, rosa moderada y oro pálido, piel rosa claro y una cutie Mark de un corazón azul _

_Celestia: Hola PrincessNana10, es un gusto tenerte aquí, como están tu hermano y prima_

_PrincessNana10: (arrodillada) el gusto es mío su majestad, y los dos deben estar entrevistando a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía_

_Cadence: Y, que haces aquí_

_PrincessNana10: Bueno quería hacerle unas entrevistas a las tres princesas, ¿Puedo?_

_Las 3: Claro_

_**PrincessNana10: Princesa Celestia, ¿Es cierto que tienes más de 1000 años y si es así en qué año naciste?**_

_Princesa Celestia: Si tengo más de 1000 años y respecto a lo otro, creo que voy a pasar, me da vergüenza_

_**PrincessNana10: Princesa Luna, tu eres la única hermana de la Princesa Celestia, eso quiere decir que Cadance y Blueblood son tus hijos, ya que son sobrinos de Celestia**_

_Princesa Luna: 0.0, Ammmm... Siguiente pregunta, por favor _

_**PrincessNana10: Princesa Cadance, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Shining Armor?**_

_Princesa Cadance: Me enamore de su personalidad, su sonrisa y sus ojos son cautivantes_

_PrincessNana10:(con sonrisa soñadora) Ahhh, no es hermoso el amor_

_La cámara empieza a desenfocar, y vuelve la imagen pero esta vez en Ponyville, PrincessNana10 se pone al frente de la cámara y empieza a hablar_

_PrincessNana10: Bueno, ahora vamos a entrevistar a las Cutie Mark Crusaders o las CMC_

_En frente de la cámara aparecen tres potrancas, la primera una pony terrestre con ojos naranja fuerte, crin y cola rojo brillante y un moño rosa encima, Junto a ella una Pegaso con ojos morados, crin y cola magenta, piel naranja, Junto a ella una Unicornio con ojos verdes, crin y cola rosa claro y purpura pálido con piel gris muy claro_

_**PrincessNana10: CMC, Sabían que Hasbro está pensando en ponerles sus cutie Marks para l temporada de la serie My Little Pony**_

_CMC: ¿¡QUE!?...0.0... (Las tres se desmayan)_

_PrincessNana10: Hay no, ¡RAPIDO QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA TRES TRAPOS Y AGUA CALIENTE, BUENO NO TANTO!_

_**Fin del video**_

Se oyen aplausos míos y de Beastboy08, incluso de las mane 6 por toda la habitación

Tatiana: Estuvieron increíbles tus entrevistas, ¿las salvaste?

PrincessNana10: Si, despertaron después de 10 minutos

Beastboy08: Ah ok, bueno tenemos un par de preguntas por parte de los fans bronys y pegasisters, pero son tantos que vamos a partir en 2 capítulos, este y el tercero

Tatiana: Bueno vamos con las preguntas

**Derpylove25:**** hooollliisss,** **será un placer preguntar algo **

Tatiana, Beastboy08, PrincessNana10 y las Mane6: ¡Bienvenida!, y gracias por dejar un comentario con las preguntas

**Derpylove25:**** Para las mane 6 (ósea la misma pregunta para todas): les gusta alguien o están emparejada con alguien?**

Mane 6: (sonrojadas) 0.0

Tatiana: No pueden decir que no van a contestarla

Beastboy08 y PrincessNana10: O si no, toca reto

Twilight: Ok, eh bueno, Flash Sentry ya me pidió que sea su pony especial, pero aun lo estoy pensando, dicen que es un mujeriego

Rarity: No tengo sentimientos por nadie desde que olvide a Blueblood

Tatiana: (haciendo señas) No le crean, ella obviamente tiene sentimientos por Spike, pero trata de encubrirlos

Fluttershy: (sonrojada al máximo) Puede ser,...o no... quizá, por cierto amigo

PrincessNana10: (por detrás haciendo señas) Ya sabemos todos, que es cierto dragonquus, su nombre empieza por D y termina por d

Rainbow: Yo, bueno, pienso que las relaciones son una pérdida de tiempo, además soy la más joven de mis amigas, y todos los sementales son unos lucers, además no quiero quedarme esperando para que me alcance un lento como tortuga

Applejack: Nahh, haría que me desconcentre del trabajo, mejor tiempo con mi familia

Pinkie: No lo tengo pensando, en realidad a veces creo que todas mis amigas yo seré la que me quede sola (empezando a llorar)

PrincessNana10: Oh vamos Pinkie, además a Tatis le pasa lo mismo yo ya tengo novio y ella todavía no, y en San Valentín se queda sola en casa comiendo un helado siempre

Tatiana: 0.0 (con la cara roja como tomate y cubriéndosela con las manos) ¡GRACIAS, POR DECIRCELO A TODOS NUESTROS LECTORES!

PrincessNana10: Ups!, creo que hable de mas

Tatiana: (aun sonrojada) ¡NO!, ¿EN SERIO?

Beastboy08: Wow, que vergonzoso

**Para twi: alguna vez has practicado magia ofensiva (de lucha) con shaining? si es así que tan buena eres?**

Twilight: Muy buena, cuando apenas era una potrilla, el y yo estábamos jugando en el jardín, de la casa de mis padres, el me reto a un duelo de magia, yo acepte, al final tuvimos que ir al hospital, porque mi hermano, término con 2 costillas rotas, un chichón, un ojo morado y la pierna rota por un año, no volvió a meterse conmigo desde ese día

**Para pinkie: es cierto que tienes tu lado asesino (penkamena)?**

Tatiana: Creo que es, Pinkamena derpylove25

Pinkie: ¡ESTUVISTE VIENDO CUPCAKES!, ese video ya me tiene en la (PIIIII) porque de todos los (PIIIII) personajes, me hicieron esto a mí, yo no tengo porque aguantar estas (PIIIIII), ¡ASI QUE NO, NO TENGO UNA PARTE ASESINA!

Todos (excepto Pinkie): 0.0

Tatiana: Ahhh, pasemos a la siguiente

**Leslietendo: ****¡RAINBOOOW!, pregunta e_E... ¿porque eres tan supedupertuper genial? eh? eh? : 3 -soy tu faan3**

Rainbow: Lo que pasa, es que la genialidad es una marca de nacimiento propiamente mía, no puedo evitar ser tan genial (jactándose)

Beastboy08: Presumida

**JorgeHuracan: WENASSSSS!**

Mane 6, Tatiana, Beastboy08, PrincessNana10: ¡HOLA!

**Aquí mis preguntas: D**

**Para Applejack: ¿Te molesta que te digan "pony de fondo"? XD **

Applejack: ¡COMO ME LLAMASTE, REPITELO, PERO A LA CARA COBARDE, NO SOY NINGUNA SEGUNDONA!

Todos (excepto Applejack): 0.0

Tatiana: (sujetándola) AJ, tranquila es una pregunta hipotética, no te lo está diciendo (mirando a Beastboy08 y PrincessNana10) ¡QUE NO VAN A AYUDARME!

Los 2: Nahh, demasiado esfuerzo

Tatiana: Perezosos

**Para todos: ¿Como les cae "La Gran Y Poderosa Trixie"?**

Twilight: Pues me cae bien, desde que se disculpo conmigo, ahora somos amigas incluso estamos en contacto

Rarity: ¡PUSO MI CABELLO VERDE!, me cae muy mal, nunca la perdonare, hizo un crimen contra mi cabello y la moda, ¡ES UNA BESTIA!

Fluttershy: Es verdad que se porto mal, pero hay que darle una segunda oportunidad, todos la merecemos en la vida

Rainbow: ¡PRESUME MAS QUE YO!, Nadie me gana en nada y menos alguien como ella

Pinkie: ¡DESDE QUE SE REFORMO HICE UNA FIESTA, DE BIENVENIDA AL LADO BUENO, FUE MUY DIVERTIDA!

Applejack: No me gusto la broma que me hizo, y concuerdo con Rarity, nunca la perdonare, nadie me pone en el ridículo

Tatiana, PrincessNana10 y Beastboy08: (levantándose de hombros) Nahh, más o menos

**(Se abre un portal de la nada)**

Mane 6: ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Beastboy08: ¡SON EXTRATERRESTRES!

PrincessNana10: ¡VIENEN POR NOSOTROS!

Tatiana: ¡Y HACER EXPERIMENTOS CON NOSOTROS!

Las mane 6, PrincessNana10 y Beastboy08, se esconden detrás de Tatiana usándola como escudo, ella los mira seriamente

Tatiana: Típico, todos usan a la más alta como defensa, y yo me quedo desprotegida, que cobardes

**(del portal sale un pony; terrenal macho, crin larga y cola medio larga, ambas de dos colores; la mitad derecha de blanco y la mitad izquierda de negro, vistiendo un traje y un pantalón; la mitad derecha de negro y la mitad izquierda de blanco, una corbata de moño; la mitad derecha de blanco y la mitad izquierda de negro, protectores metálicos de cascos; los de la derecha de blanco y los de la izquierda de negro, y portaba una máscara extraña; la mitad derecha era la mitad de la máscara feliz del teatro de color negro y el ojo y boca plateados, y la mitad izquierda era la mitad de la máscara triste del teatro de color blanco y el ojo y boca dorados, el cual se estaba mirando los cascos) Valla me convertí en pony creí que sería un dragón, bueno ya que, déjenme presentarme soy Dragonlector pero pueden decirme Lec**

Cuando todos vimos que se trataba de un pony terrenal, suspiramos un fuerte "fiu", salieron de detrás de Tatiana, y empezaron a saludar

Todos: Hola Lec

**Y aquí están mis preguntas**

**Pinkie ¿de dónde sacas tanta energía?**

Pinkie: ¡TODOS LOS DIAS, TOMO VIVE 100!

**Applejack ¿enserio sabes distinguir a un mentiroso de un honesto?**

Applejack: Por supuesto, lo miro directamente a los ojos, si mira hacia otro lado es que está mintiendo, y si me mira fijamente con miedo, es porque dice la verdad y lo estoy intimidando

**Rainbow ¿no has pensado en tomar las cosas con más calma?**

Rainbow: No entendí tu pregunta, ¿Que quieres decir con más calma?

**Rarity ¿no crees que seas demasiado dramática a veces?**

Rarity: ¡¿QUE?!, ¡LOS BRONYS Y PEGASISTERS CREEN QUE SOY MUY DRAMATICA, NOOOO, ESTA... ES... LA... PEOR... COSA... POSIBLE!

De repente trae un sillón rojo, de quien sabe dónde, se tira en él y empieza a llorar, todos la miramos con cara de "en serio"

**Fluttershy se que eres tímida y eso te hace ver tierna, pero ¿no has intentado ser más valiente, aunque sea un poco?**

Fluttershy: Mph, puede que me sirva Lec, gracias por tu consejo, lo tomare en cuenta

**Twilight al ser ahora un alicornio ¿eres inmortal o no?**

Twilight: La verdad no, La princesa Celestia me dijo que los alicornios pueden vivir mucho tiempo, pero sin embargo, deben morir en algún momento, solo así el próximo heredero puede subir a la corona

**Ah y algo más antes de irme (se acerca a Beastboy08 y le da un golpe en la rodilla con su casco)**

Beastboy08: ¡AHHHHH! (grito "muy" masculino)

Se coge su rodilla, mientras dice varias veces "Ouch"

Las Mane 6: Jajajajajajaja

Tatiana: ¡Jajajaja!, Ya me caíste bien Lec

PrincessNana10: Bien merecido lo tenía

**Eso es por hacer llorar a Fluttershy (desaparece en una nube negra)**

Todos: 0.0

Tatiana: Bueno, sigamos con la siguiente pregunta

PrincessNana10: En realidad Tata, ya se nos acabo el tiempo

Tatiana: En serio, que rápido, bueno nos veremos el siguiente capítulo y gracias por los comentarios, Adiós

PrincessNana10: Notaste, que quedaron, tan sorprendidos que no se han movido (refiriéndose a Beastboy08 y las Mane 6)

Tatiana: Si, alista el agua fría con cubos de hielo (con una sonrisa sadica)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, que tal les habla Tatiana la autora y escritora de este fic, recibí muchos reviews el cap. pasado, les agradezco su apoyo me hacen sentir bien, en el capitulo anterior respondimos algunas preguntas en este se hará la continuación **

Tatiana: Hola, soy yo Tatiana Aponte, y aquí esta el tercer capítulo de este fic, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyos

PrincessNana10: Hoy vamos a continuar con las preguntas de los fans bronys y pegasisters hacia los personajes de MLP

De repente, llegan Beastboy08 y las mane 6 empapados de pies a cabeza y temblando de frio

Beastboy08: (tartamudeando) No pu-puedo cre-creer que-que mi fa-fa-familia me-me ha-haya he-hecho eso

PrincessNana10 y Tatiana: Oh! Vamos Beastboy08, fue divertido

Beastboy08: (gritando) ¡Si, para ustedes!

Tatiana: Miren, les traemos toallas y chocolate caliente (sosteniéndolos)

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie toman una toalla para cada una y un chocolate caliente, Beastboy08 estira su mano hacia Tatiana, pero ella solo le da una palmada en la mano, dándole a entender que no tiene nada en las manos

Beastboy08: ¡QUE RAYOS!, ¿¡ME VAN A DEJAR MORIR DE FRIO!?

PrincessNana10: Es parte de nuestra venganza por haber hecho llorar a Fluttershy

Beastboy08: Pero que les pasa a ustedes

Rainbow: Vamos, hermano, tómalo con calma

Pinkie: ¡SI!, ¡ADEMAS FUE DIVERTIDO!

Rarity: Si, el agua fría es relajante y ayuda al cuerpo

Beastboy08: Vale continuemos, con las preguntas, ¡Y HAGAN ALGO QUE ME VOY A RESFRIAR! ... oh no, ya es tarde... ¡ACHU!, ¡ACHU!, (Congestionado) Vamos con las preguntas

**Doble-R-1076**: **hola**

Las Mane 6, Tatiana y PrincessNana10: ¡Hola!

Beastboy08: Hola, ¡ACHU!

**Mis preguntas son las siguientes:**

**Para Rarity que es lo que realmente sientes por Spike, que sucedió después de su confesión?**

Rarity: Ah, bueno (muy sonrojada) Spike ha crecido mucho al rededor de la serie, mis sentimientos aun no los tengo bien aclarados, pero después de lo que paso (My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, Temporada 2, episodio 10) hemos estado más cerca que antes

Tatiana: ¿Como de cerca?

Rarity: (con la cara aun mas roja) Ehhh, bueno, yo, siguiente pregunta

**Para Pinkie Pie cuales son las consecuencias de romper un juramento pinkie pie?**

Pinkie: (con sonrisa aterradora) Créeme, no quieres enterarte

**Para Rainbow Dash para realizar una "Rain-plosion Sónica" hay que superar la barrera del Sonido (1300 km/h) he aquí la pregunta cuál es tu límite de velocidad?**

Rainbow: No tengo límite de velocidad, es otra cosa que me hace ser súper genial

Beastboy08: Cof, cof Presumida cof, cof y es en serio que estoy tosiendo

**Para Tatiana vas al súper o a la comer?**

Tatiana: Voy al súper de lunes a viernes con mi familia necesitamos comidita para la casa, Pero los fines de semana vamos a los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad

PrincessNana10: ¿Te refieres al restaurante del vecino?

Tatiana: (avergonzada) Si, me refiero a ese, Pero sus pechugas son deliciosas, los chefs de Francia tienen envidia de sus pechugas

Beastboy08: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (cayéndose al piso de la risa) Jajajaja

Tatiana: ¡NO TE RIAS, O QUIERES QUE LES MUESTRE A TODOS LO QUE TE PASO AYER!

Beastboy08: No está bien, solo no lo muestres me arruinaras la vida

Tatiana: Muy tarde, lo hare

_**Video**_

_Una cámara enfoca hacia el rostro de Tatiana, ella ve que la cámara está grabando y abre sus grandes ojos negros y empieza a hablar_

_Tatiana: Hola bronys y pegasisters, estamos aquí para mostrarles que hacemos durante nuestros descansos_

_La cámara se enfoca hacia una habitación estilo camerino de estrella, donde están las Mane 6 hablando mientras toman un jugo de naranja y comen un sándwich, cada una estaba hablando de un tema diferente, la cámara se enfoca mas en ellas, y se ve que Twilight estudia un libro, Rarity habla de un nuevo diseño de ropa, Pinkie habla cosas sin sentido, Fluttershy se da cuenta de la cámara y se esconde, Applejack solo toma su jugo y Rainbow habla de una experiencia con los wonderbolts_

_Tatiana: Wow, se ve que están ocupadas_

_La cámara enfoca hacia una pre-adolecente, que es PrincessNana10 que se encontraba, en una silla, concentrada en su celular_

_Tatiana: Adivinare, facebook ¿no? _

_PrincessNana10: Din, din, din tenemos a la ganadora_

_Tatiana: (Notando que no está la presencia de alguien) ¿Y Beastboy08?_

_PrincessNana10: En el baño_

_Tatiana: Ah ok, hace rato que está ahí_

_La cámara enfoca a unas escaleras, y después hacia la puerta del baño que está cerrada, Tatiana da 3 golpes, pero solo escucha ruidos extraños, noto que la puerta está a medio cerrar y la abrió sin saber que lo que vería la dejaría marcada_

_Beastboy08 estaba en toalla cubriéndose la cintura hasta debajo de las rodillas, con un cepillo para el cabello en la mano izquierda, frente al espejo del baño con un MP3 con una canción, cantando un karaoke, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tatiana en el baño, porque seguía cantando mientras que la chica se aguantaba las carcajadas _

_Beastboy08: (Al compas Del ritmo) __Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar__  
__Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__you're gonna hear me roar__ (notando la presencia de Tatiana) ¡Ahhhhh! (apagando el MP3)_

_Tatiana: (Ahogándose en risas) Jajajajajajaja, ¡Bravo!, ¡Otra, otra! Jajajajajajaja, este video se va para Youtube, Jajajajajaja_

_Beastboy08: ¿Terminaste?_

_Tatiana: No, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Te convertirás en una estrella!, (cayendo al piso de la risa) Jajajajajajaja_

_**Fin del video **_

Tatiana, PrincessNana10 y las Mane 6 estaban que reían a carcajadas mientras Beastboy08 estaba más rojo que un tomate

PrincessNana10: Jajajaja, Hermano ¿Por qué no me contaste de tu talento?, Te hubiera llevado a la Voz Colombia

Beastboy08: (Mirando a Tatiana) ¡Y TU PORQUE TIENES QUE GRABARNOS, ESTO NO ES UN REALITY SHOW!

Tatiana: No, pero me alegra haberte grabado, no hubiéramos descubierto ese talento tuyo tan oculto, Además ya lo subí a Youtube

Beastboy08: ¡¿QUE?! ¡TE VOY A MATAR TATIANA APONTE!

Beastboy08 empieza a perseguir a Tatiana, ella empieza a correr diciéndole "Ña, ña, ña a que no me coges", PrincessNana10 trata de alcanzarlos

Mientras las Mane 6 siguen riendo, la única que recobro la compostura fue Twilight, quien al ver la escena dijo

Twilight: Siguiente pregunta

**Heron-Heart:**

**Para Fluttershy: Eres muy hermosa pero aquí mis preguntas**

Fluttershy: (sonrojada) Gracias por el cumplido

**¿Porque te dejas que Ángel te controle de esa manera?**

Fluttershy: Bueno, es que es mi mascota, y no es que me controle solo que hago lo que él quiera para que no se enoje conmigo

PrincessNana10: Hay, Pobre e inocente Fluttershy

Tatiana aun seguía corriendo de Beastboy08 pero logro escuchar esta pregunta y dijo

Tatiana: ¡LO MEJOR SERIA QUE TE DEFIENDAS MAS FLUTTERSHY!

Beastboy08: ¡VUELVE ACA TATIANA!

Tatiana: ¡NO QUIERO!

PrincessNana10: (sujeta a Beastboy08 y le da un golpe que lo desmalla) Listo

Tatiana: Gracias, me estaba cansando

**¿Qué tan cercana eres con Rarity?**

Fluttershy: Es mi 2 mejor amiga, la Primera es Rainbow Dash

**¿Puedo tener una cita contigo?**

Fluttershy: 0.0 (sonrojada y apunto de responder)

PrincessNana10 y Tatiana: ¡NO!

**Para Rarity mi amor platónico **

**Con el paso de las temporadas tú y Sweetie Belle parecen llevarse mejor a ¿Qué grado se agradan?**

Rarity: Tú júzgalo, somos hermanas, la dejo ayudarme en los vestidos lo cual es un gran sacrificio ya que sus diseños son horribles, la dejo preparar el desayuno y por poco incendia la casa, voy con ella al parque y me ensucio crees que me agrada, no, yo la amo como mi hermana al punto de hacer cualquier cosa por ella

**Siendo una dama con clase ¿Cuantos pretendientes has tenido?**

Rarity: Vamos a ver, me llegan cartas de amor desde las 8:00 a.m hasta las 10:00 a.m, regalos de chocolates, peluches y joyería desde las 10:00 a.m hasta las 12:00 a.m, y propuestas de matrimonio desde las 12:00 a.m hasta las 2:00 p.m y hasta ahí

**Twilight**

**¿Cuántos libros devoras al día?**

Twilight: Ya leí todos los libros de la biblioteca de Ponyville, pero aun tengo que leer unos del Palacio de Canterlot, pero bueno volviendo a tu pregunta leo como unos 30 o 10 cuando estoy cansada

PrincessNana10: Eso te hace una sabelotodo y una cerebrito

Tatiana: No olvides una nerd

**Pinkie**

**¿Chimicherry o Cherrychanga?**

Pinkie: ¡CHERRYCHANGA!

PrincessNana10 y Tatiana: ¿Cual es la diferencia?

Pinkie: Mi pinkie sentido me lo dice

PrincessNana10 y Tatiana: (confundidas) ¿Qué?

**¿Inhalas alguna droga para siempre ser feliz?**

Pinkie: Claro que no, las drogas son perjudícales para un pony, y eso sería hacerme daño a mí misma, mi felicidad es natural naci con ella solo que nunca me di cuenta hasta que vi el arco iris que hizo Dashie y ahí fue cuando descubrí la verdadera felicidad

Rainbow: Te dije que no me llamaras Dashie

Pinkie: Oh vamos Dash no seas aguafiestas, ese no es tu estilo

**Rainbow Dash**

**¿Tienes planeado seguir entrenando a Scootaloo o solo la dejaras hay tirada en un rincón como a Tank?**

Rainbow: ¡OYE!, yo nunca haría algo como dejar a mi hermanita solo como si nada, es mi hermana y la quiero, además esa muchachita tiene talento para un wonderbolt del futuro, ¿Crees que voy a desperdiciar su talento?, No señor, a entrenar se ha dicho a esta potrilla, hablando de otro tema ¡YO NO DEJE A TANK BOTADO! El sigue estando en mis cuidados, lo deje con Derpy, quien lo está cuidando con amor y protección

**¿Quien ganara en una carrera tu, Sonic, Flash o un ratón llamado Speedy González?**

Rainbow: A Flash y a Speedy se que podría derrotarlos en un 2x3, Pero si te soy sincera, con la rata azul de Sonic tengo un poco de dudas, conozco a ese chico y se es lo que es capaz de hacer tiene sus ases bajo las mangas o ¿guantes?, Pero bueno yo no me quedo atrás tengo mis trucos nuevos aun ocultos, un día de estos podríamos hacer una carrera

Tatiana: Oh mi pequeña Dashie

Rainbow: ¡QUE NO ME DIGAN ASI!

Tatiana: Sabes la gran idea que me has dado, con esto me vuelvo rica Dash

Rainbow: (con un signo interrogante encima de la cabeza) ¿De qué hablas?, perdiste la poca cordura que te queda

Tatiana: Oh ya verás (sacando un megáfono) ¡PRINCESSNANA10, TRAE TU TRASERO ACA Y AYUDAME A REPARTIR LOS BOLANTES DE LA CARRERA DEL SIGLO RAINBOW DASH VS SONIC VS FLASH VS SPEEDY GONZALEZ!

Rainbow: ¡NO ME JODA TATIANA!

PrincessNana10: (Con miles de boletos) Nos volveremos millonarias, y apuesto de que con esta noticia Beastboy08 pierde la cabeza

Tatiana: Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por ahora, PrincessNana10 y yo estaremos repartiendo bolantes, si desean que haya una carrera para definir quién es el más veloz dejen un comentario 

PrincessNana10: Pueden también apostar, quien será el ganador, pueden dejar más preguntas si así lo desean

PrincessNana10 y Tatiana: Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, Adiós y que les vaya bien


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, estamos aquí con el 4 capitulo del fic, me alegra que les este gustando me hacen sentir valorada, y las preguntas que hacen a los personajes son muy buenas, bueno ahora con ustedes la autora y escritora de fanfiction ¡TATIANA APONTE!.**

Tatiana: Hola, en este día Beastboy08 y PrincessNana10 no nos acompañaran, la razón principal es que están ahora mismo en Equestria, repartiendo volantes de la carrera del siglo.

Rainbow: No puedo creer que me avergüences así, creí que eras mi amiga.

Tatiana: ¿Avergonzarte?, más bien te ayudo a probar que eres la más rápida en el mundo, ¿piensa?, eso te ayuda a ti.

Rainbow: Buen punto, no me había fijado antes.

Tatiana: Bueno, Yo estaré organizando un poco del papeleo para la carrera, tendré que llamar a Sonic primero, luego a Flash y finalmente a Speedy, tendré que pagar la carrera y los daños porque conociéndote a ti y a Sonic especialmente, se que habrán daños que hay que pagar, mejor inicio con todo (marcando con su celular) Twilight estas a cargo.

Twilight: Ok.

Rainbow: ¿¡QUE?!, Por qué no yo?

Tatiana: Porque Twilight es la más responsable y organizada.

Twilight: (sonrojada) Vamos con las preguntas.

**HIRLEGAN**

**Applejack: Para que tienen cerdos en la granja?**

Applejack: Bueno, es algo complicado de explicar, al final del otoño, cada pony de la familia Apple trae un cerdo el más gordo que se tenga, y luego se hace una competencia de cuál es el más grande y gordo, el ganador se le da un listón azul, es una tradición en la familia.

**Twilight: Sabías que el día y la noche son producidos por la rotación de la tierra y la luna alrededor del sol?**

Twilight: Jajajajaja, que gracioso debes estudiar mas y que imaginación tienes, En Equestria eso lo hacen las princesas Celestia y Luna, No se la rara tradición en tu planeta o dimensión tal vez Tatiana pueda explicármelo

Tatiana: (hablando por teléfono) Mira, la fecha la arreglamos después Ok, espera un momento (Poniéndolo en espera) Twilight revisa un libro de la tierra (Volviendo al teléfono) ¡AH SI!, ¿Quieres que arreglemos esto con una apuesta o qué?

Twilight: 0.0

**Fluttershy: De que trabajas o como te sustentas?**

Fluttershy: Cuidando los animalitos de los residentes de Ponyville, Me pagan con bits que me ayudan para la comida y un techo

**Pinkie: Es mi imaginación o te estás volvieendo mas sobrenatural con el tiempo?**

Pinkie: ¡ES TU IMAGINACION!, ¿Necesitas un doctor? Loco, loquito

De repente Pinkie se desaparece en un humo rosa y vuelve a aparecer pero detrás de Twilight

Twilight: ¡Ahhhh!, Pinkie no me asustes así, Te volviste un fantasma o que

**Rainbow: Que se siente tener una resistencia similar al titanio?**

Rainbow: Me siento privilegiada de todos mis talentos, Me siento una pony muy especial al tener tal característica

**Rarity: … Te gusta el pay?**

Rarity: No, tiene demasiado dulce, no me ayuda para mi físico, además puede llegar a manchar mis diseños es horrible ese tipo de comida

Pinkie: (trayendo un Pay) ¡RARITY!, Aquí está el pay que solicitaste de Sugar Cube Córner

Rarity: (sonrojada como tomate) Oh, gracias Pinkie,… Es un pay para Sweetie, le encanta

**TaritaROSE: Hola**

Las Mane 6: ¡HOLA!

Tatiana: (hablando por teléfono) ¡MIRA!, no prometo nada de que vayas a ser el ganador, ni trates de chantajearme

Las Mane 6: 0.0

Twilight: Tatiana te manda saludos

**Y tengo varias preguntas… espero las respondan**

Las Mane 6: Con gusto lo haremos

**Twilight: ¿Cuál sería tu reacción, si Shining Armor y Cadence tuvieran un bebe?**

Twilight: ¡¿QUE!?, ¿Cadence tendrá un bebe de mi hermano?, ¡Voy a ser tía! (se desmaya)

Rainbow: Twilight, es pregunta hipotética, (sosteniéndola) ¡No puedes morir!

**Rarity: ¿Cuántos vestidos confeccionas al día? Y ¿Qué tanto te demoras? **

Rarity: En una hora, confecciono 3 vestidos, multiplica 24x3 y sabrás la respuesta

**Rainbow Dash: Oí un rumor por ahí en la cual dicen que tu y Gilda hicieron las paces ¿Es cierto?**

Rainbow: No, Varias veces admito que lo pienso, ya que si Discord se logro reformarse tal vez Gilda también podría y la extraño fue mi primer amiga antes de Fluttershy, Pero también no logro olvidar lo que le hizo a mis amigas, y que es mas terca que una mula (volteándose hacia su lado) sin ofender

Mula: No te preocupes

**Applejack: ¿Por qué Big Macintosh es tan tímido? Pienso que le hiciste algo antes de la temporada de la cosecha**

Applejack: Si le hice algo, pero la verdad no quiero recordarlo lo dejo marcado al hecho de que se volvió tímido con todos los ponys que conocía, incluso conmigo y Applebloom

**Pinkie Pie: ¿¡COMO HACES PARA TOCAR DIEZ INSTRUMENTOS A LA VEZ!? ¡TIENES QUE ENSEÑARME!**

Pinkie: No es tan difícil, solo pego los instrumentos con súper pegamento y de tocarlos me encargo yo misma, ¡Y ME ENCANTARIA QUE VINIERA UN DIA, SERA UN PLACER ENSEÑARTE Y CONOCERTE!

**Fluttershy: Tengo un hámster mascota llamado manchitas ¿te gustaría cuidarlo?**

Tatiana: Espérame un segundo (poniendo en espera) Que lindo nombre le tienes se oye tierno (volviendo al teléfono) Si, me escuchas

Fluttershy: Claro, bueno si estás de acuerdo, yo podría hacerme cargo de Manchitas cuando lo necesites

**Spike (si aparece): ¿Te gustaría optar la forma de un pony y dejar de ser un dragón?**

Tatiana: (hablando por teléfono) Solo espérame un segundo (poniéndolo en espera) TaritaROSE para esta pregunta tienes que ver este video (sosteniendo un CD) pero solo podemos verlo tú y yo, solas como dijo PrincessNana10 (mirando a las mane 6)

Twilight: Oh, ok chicas nos vamos al camerino

Rainbow: Claro, con estos amigos para que quieres enemigos

Tatiana: Jajajajaja, hay esa Dashie

Todas salieron de la habitación, no sin antes escucharse un grito femenino "¡NO ME LLAMES ASI TATIANA!

Tatiana: Bueno, ahora si

_**Video**_

_La cámara se enfoca en Ponyville, pero luego se ve el rostro de PrincessNana10 con una cara muy alegre_

_PrincessNana10: Hola lectores bronys y pegasisters, les habla la bella y magnifica prima de Tatiana PrincessNana10, hoy estamos con uno de los personajes principales, es un dragón muy tierno llamado Spike_

_La cámara se enfoca dentro de la biblioteca de Ponyville donde un dragón bebe esta encima de una escalera arreglando los libros y empolvándolos, el dragón es de ojos verdes, escamas moderado verde savia y piel violeta con una luz verde pálido verdoso gris bajo el vientre y luz de la cal en las orejas._

_PrincessNana10: Hola Spike, veo que estas un poco ocupado, ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_Spike: Oh, descuida PrincessNana10 no es necesario, Yo solo puedo_

_PrincessNana10: (Nerviosa) No lo creo, sería más seguro si te sujeto la escalera, ¿No crees?_

_Spike: Oh tranquila, no quiero complicarte_

_El dragon estuvo apunto de bajar un escalon, pero tristemente perdió el equilibrio y al suelo fue a dar junto con la escalera, Por suerte PrincessNana10 lo rescata antes de que caiga al piso y se lastime_

_PrincessNana10: (sujetándolo como bebe) Uff, eso estuvo cerca_

_Spike: (Con los ojos cerrados y temblando de miedo) ¿Estoy en el cielo?_

_PrincessNana10: Jajajaja, No tonto, no estás muerto_

_Spike: (abriendo un ojo) No creo porque estoy viendo un ángel _

_PrincessNana10: (sonrojada) Jajajaja, que gracioso_

_Spike: Creo que ya puedes bajarme linda_

_PrincessNana10: Ups, lo siento (dejándolo parado en el piso) En fin vamos al punto, traigo una pregunta de uno de los lectores del fic que es para ti, y me preguntaba si querías respondrla, ¿Te atreves? (acercando su cara a centímetros de la de Spike)_

_Spike: (nervioso y sonrojado) Por supuesto, por ti lo que sea… y Por los lectores también _

_PrincessNana10: Excelente vamos con la pregunta_

_**Spike (si aparece): ¿Te gustaría optar la forma de un pony y dejar de ser un dragón?**_

_Spike: A veces, creo que eso me podría ayudar con Rarity el amor de mi vida (con voz y ojos soñadores) Pero bueno, eso seria imposible (Decepcionado)_

_PrincessNana10: Nunca digas nunca Spike_

_Spike: Gracias PrincessNana10, Bueno mejor tienes que irte, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo que organizar este lugar_

_PrincessNana10: (confundida al ver que todo está impecable) Ah? Bueno_

_Spike: Bueno chao_

_PrincessNana10 sale de la biblioteca, no da menos de 5 pasos cuando escucha un ruido adentro del árbol, muy desesperada y angustiada entra a toda prisa, para ver algo sorprendente en vez de un dragón en su lugar había un Pegaso con los mismos colores que Spike, Melena del mismo tono que las escamas, Piel del mismo tono, ojos del mismo color, y en su costado tenía una cutie mark de un pergamino envuelto en un listón rojo._

_Spike en versión pony: ¡WOW!, ¡SOY UN PEGASO!_

_PrincessNana10: 0.0… ¿Qué rayos?_

_Spike: (Sosteniendo una poción con su pezuña) Esto me cayó encima_

_PrincessNana10: ¿Me das un poco de esa poción?_

_**Fin del Video**_

Tatiana estaba con la boca abierta ante el video, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no lograba decir nada.

Tatiana: 0.0

Las Mane 6: (Entrando a la habitación) ¿Qué paso?

Tatiana: 0.0

Pinkie: ¡TATIS!, ¿Qué sucede? (Acercándose un poco a su cara)

Tatiana: 0.0

Rainbow: Holaaaa, (poniendo un casco frente a su cara y agitándolo) Tierra llamando a Tatiana Aponte

Tatiana: 0.0… aaaaaahhhhh… ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! (sale corriendo de ahí)

Mane 6: ¡¿Qué carajos?!

Twilight: Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, mientras Rainbow va por Tatiana y que nos explique que paso

Rainbow: (Levantando el casco como un soldado) A la orden (sale volando a toda velocidad de ahí)

**Beastboy08: Vuelves a hacer ese tipo de pregunta… y Dile adiós a tu guapa carita**

Tatiana: (Hablando por teléfono) Está bien yo te llamo cuando la carrera este arreglada (Colgando el teléfono) Como Beastboy08 no se encuentra, yo te hare la imitación de que diría ya que la persona que mejor lo conoce a parte de su hermana soy yo… (Imitando la voz de Beastboy08) ¡Nooooooo!, Esta linda carita no, Soy muy guapo y con esto (señalando su cara) Conquisto a las lindas chicas, ¡TE JURO QUE PONDRE UNA ORDEN DE RESTRICCION CONTRA TI! (Con su voz normal) Y eso es lo que diría Beastboy08

De repente encima de Tatiana aparece una carta que cae directamente a sus manos, la carta está bien enrollada con un bello listón rojo adornándola, Tatiana curiosa pregunta

Tatiana: Mejor abro la carta, Se sobre el dicho de "La curiosidad mato al gato" Pero oigan veamos el lado positivo el gato murió sabiendo (Desenrollando la carta y leyendo en voz alta) Hola Tatiana te habla PrincessNana10 queríamos enviarte un saludo a ti y a todos los lectores bronys y pegasisters, Los volantes ya están casi repartidos asi que pronto nos iremos a Mobius a repartirlos e invitaremos a Flash y Speedy a Equestria, donde se hará la carrera, Espero que no estes tan atareada con las preguntas debes estar recibiendo mucha ayuda de las Mane 6, En fin se despide PrincessNana10

Pd: Esto te lo manda decir Beastboy08 "¡Yo no hablo así!" (Terminando de leer)

Tatiana: Jajajaja ese Beast

**NB y You**

**NB: Es un gusto Tatiana**

Tatiana: Para mi igual

**You: somos los únicos****  
**

**NB: inigualables****  
**

**You: inolvidables****  
**

**NB: inconfundibles****  
**

**You: hilarantes****  
**

**NB y You: insoportables! NB Y YOU!**

Tatiana: Que coincidencia, se parecen tanto a Beastboy08

**NB: primero que nada... (NB y You sacan una canasta de cupcakes y se la dan a Pinkie) no podemos permitir que un dulce como usted no tenga un pony especial, con gusto me ofresco!****  
**

**You: yo igual!**

Pinkie: (Sonrojada) Bueno, lo que sucede es que tengo una cita con Pokey Pierce y no lo quiero poner celoso, (Mirando la canasta) Pero me quedo con la canasta si no les molesta (Les quita la canasta y empieza a comer los cupcakes) Mmmm… Deliciosos, están riquísimos

**Preguntas**

**-Rarity tu no eres dramatica, eres una pony sofisticada, elegante glamorosa.**

Rarity: (Sonrojada) Por Celestia, al fin alguien que me comprende (Acomoda su melena)

**- pinkie...vimos cupcacke (Pinkie: *Se asusta*)...no nos gusto, una lindura como tu jamás haría eso**

Pinkie: (Se sonroja mas) Chicos, por favor me van a convertir en un tomate, hablando de eso si me convierto en un tomate como sería mi sabor, digo si soy una pony sabría a tomate o carne (Le tapan la boca)

Applejack: (Con su pezuña en la boca de Pinkie) Tranquila pastelito

**- mane 6 saben que mayormente las emparejan entre ustedes, incluso vimos un fic donde a Rarity la emparejan con Trixie!-música dramática TAN TAN TAN**

Las Mane 6: (Con cara de traumadas)

Rarity: Yo… al lado de ese monstruo… (La cara se le pone verde) ¡NECESITO UN BAÑO! (se va corriendo a buscar un baño)

**-AppleJack usted es un orgullo para los ponys terrestres, fuerte, decidida, valiente, no es ningún personaje de fondo, debería tener otra serie con usted como estelar**

Applejack: (Sonrojada) Vaya, gracias par de caramelos, me animaron el día (Tapándose la mitad de la cara con su sombrero)

**- para la escritora y su bella prima y el insensible idiota. Los acompañaremos con reviews desde aquí hasta que acabe el fic y siempre tendrán nuestro apoyo. Adiós!**

Tatiana: No saben lo especial que es para nosotros esas palabras, estoy segura de que si PrincessNana10 y Beastboy08 estuvieran aquí, dirían que muchas gracias por su apoyo, es muy especial para nosotros… Y Beastboy comenzaría a insultarlos por haberle dicho idiota mientras que Princess se sonrojaría a causa del cumplido

Tatiana: Bueno eso es todo, lamento mucho haber tardado en subir este capítulo, pero hubo ciertas "complicaciones" que tuve que resolver, la carrera del siglo no estoy segura de en que capitulo será, pero sé que se realizara pronto, el próximo capítulo con preguntas será un poco más rápido, lo subiré por ahí en 5 días, hasta entonces les deseo una feliz semana

Las mane 6 y Tatiana: Chao, nos leemos el próximo capitulo


End file.
